


Song of Orpheus

by DDkuro



Category: The Gatekeepers series - Anthony Horowitz, The Power of Five - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, Nightrise, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDkuro/pseuds/DDkuro
Summary: My interpretation on what Flint and Jamie were thinking before the battle between the five and chaos.





	Song of Orpheus

**Author's Note:**

> !Spoilers for Nightrise! 
> 
> I inserted the parts in Nightrise where Matt and Flint are about to face Chaos with their armies so you guys like know the specific scene that wrote this short story about. Parts are indicated with *
> 
> Hey guys, I made a big mistake and re-read the The Power of Five series, now I'm obsessed with the books again.  
> I love Nightrise, its one of my favorite books, I love twins so much, I wish Flint and Jamie had more interaction with each other. So here ya go

* “Two boys were preparing to lead them into battle. Jamie saw them, at the very front, both of them riding on dapple-grey horses. He didn’t need to be told who they were. They were only fourteen years old and they commanded all these men; they had brought them here. Their strategy would either win or lose the day. Jamie couldn’t see their faces. They were riding with their backs to him. But he knew he was looking at Matt and Flint and he wished that they would turn around, if only for a moment. He wanted to look at their faces. He wanted to see his brother, Scott.” *

Flint rode alongside Matt, his mind set on the battlefield and tearing down every fiend in Chaos’s army and hacking Chaos to pieces like Chaos had done to his brother.  
Yet, he felt odd presence just a day after he felt Sapling die.  
He felt his brother’s presence nearby, he felt his brother looking for him, and though it took every inch of his willpower he did not respond.  
Matt had kept his promise, Sapling did return and he was not dead. Yet, Matt, explained to him that Chaos needed to keep thinking that Sapling was dead, his brother needed to be hidden in order for the plan to work. 

“Please turn around Scott … I need to see you…” 

Flint felt his brother call out for him again as he rode out to face Chaos. He knew that Sapling was right behind him, he wanted to see him too. He wanted to see his face, he wanted to see him smile, he wanted to feel his heart beat, but if turned around now he would condemn them and humanity to death. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t, not know, just know that I love you so much. Once this is all done, I’ll see you again and I promise I will never look away from you ever again.” 

Flint knew he could not send the message to his brother. Either Chaos would sense his mood or Sapling would break rank and immediately charge forward to look for him. So he kept his eyes forward alternating glances between Chaos and Matt, waiting for the signal and mapping out the battlefield. 

*“There were about thirty meters between Matt and Flint and the forces they had come to fight.  
Chaos had reached the front. He took out his sword. Jamie heard the metal grinding as it came out of its sheath. A moment later, he spoke – but he did so without opening his mouth. The sound seemed to come from him like water rushing out of a pipe, and although he had not raised his voice above a whisper, it echoed across the battlefield and reached them high up on the hill.“The power of the Five has been defeated,” he said. “One of you is trapped far from here and one of you has been killed. He died painfully. And now, you cannot win. Lay down your arms and I will be generous. I will give you a quick death. The rest of you I will allow to serve me. There is no need for this battle. You know it has already been won.”  
Matt said nothing. Jamie saw him reach down and draw his sword. That was his answer.” 8*

Before the armies clashed Flint felt his brother call out for him one last time.  
“I love you, I’ll be with you soon.” 

And then the chaos of battle swallowed him.


End file.
